Rivals in love
by Acheron fury
Summary: a screwed up story about what happens when to rivalsforever fightingno matter what they're doing...fall for each other...I'm not go at summaries so just read!


_**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Final fantasy 8 or any of the characters...they're just mine to play with**_

_**Chapter one:stormy romance**_

_**seifer's POV**_

Squall's blade sweeps at my side,cutting open my shirt but missing skin.This was pathetic-I've been fighting him for two hours and blocking almost every attack.Something was bugging him-and as bad as it sounded,when I fight him I want his full attention on me and only me.

I try to force his attention by taking a swing at his head but instead of attacking me he just drops to his knees and blocks hyperion.Shit..he really is lost in thought.There's no point in this fight.

I rock back on my heels sinking into the sand some."what's wrong with you?"

"nothing."he snorts and aims at my chest another shot that I easily block.

I frown the point of hyperion sinking into the sand as I lean against it.you'd think after six months together he'd realize that I wont let it drop when something was obviously something wrong."come on ice,what's wrong?"

I smile watching him as he makes up his mind to share."Fine you win.I was just trying to figure out how you convinced me to come out here whhen I have ten days worth of paperwork to do sitting on my desk."

"that's easy.."I smile walking over to him lifting his chin to make him look at me."like this."I grin claiming his lips in a kiss,he tasted as good as ever-something like chocolate and heaven.

_**Normal POV**_

Lionheart drops down beside squall's feet as he lets it go wrapping his arms around seifer's neck.after a few minutes he pulls away stepping back."yea...that seems about right."

Seifer smiles fingering squall's sweat and rain soaked shirt running a hand through his soaked hair."let's go swimming...it's not like we're not already wet."

Squall shrugs pulling off his shirt."why not?"

Seifer bites his lip pulling off his jeans trying to resist every urge to pull squall close and screw him into the middle of the next century at of pale skin in front of him.

Squall smiles seeing him shift on his feet before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the water.almost instantously causing goosebumps to appear on his arms."cold."

"nah..."seifer chuckles."you're just to damn hott."

Squall scowls splashing him."am not."

"are to."splash.

"am not."splash.

Seifer growls hands resting on squall's shoulders and shoves him under before letting a sputtering squall to come back up."when are you going to believe me that you're gorgous?"

"never.Because it's not true."

Once again squall finds himself shoved under water.After a few seconds seifer lets himself come back up.Seifer swallows aroused by the sight before him.

A drenched squall shivering and completly naked a faint blush on his cheeks and anger in his eyes at being dunked.

"how about now?"seifer smiles stepping closer,dipping his head down to kiss his mark-the only scar that decorated that beauitful face.

Squall smirks a little grabbing a fistful of hair."owowowow!le-"Seifer's cries are cut off as he's shoved under water.Letting go squall rocks back on his heels waiting for his lover to come back up.

"hey!"Squall screechs as seifer tackles him shoving him under water.

After a few minutes of rough housing and splashing seifer findshimself laying in the wet sand with squall straddling his hips.

Squall stares down at him expressionlessly."I win."

Sefer smiles sitting up nibbling on squall's ear."for once I dont mind losing."he smiles grinding his hips against squall's.

"s-s-seifer!"For once in his life squall's voice fails him.

"yes?"seifer smirks pulling back to look at him.

"it's a public beach!there could be other people!"

"squall we've come down here at least once a week to train,have you ever seen anyone else?"Seifer says rationally.

Squall shrugs and leans forward pressing against seifer's lips with almost bruising force,forcing him to lay back down.

Squall and seifer lay side by side panting heavily and completely satisfied.Seifer twitches every now and then as the cold water drops onto his chest.Smiling he sits up on his elbows looking down at the brunette,stduying his face wondering how he got so lucky that he could call lionheart his own.

"I'm worried!what if they really got angry at each other and seifer decided to kill him and dump the body in the ocean!we'd never know!"Both the gunbladers look over their shoulder as zell's voice reachs their ears.

Irvine laughs,they knew it was him-no one else has a laugh like his."Dont worry.That boy's so head over heels for lionheart that I doubt he could do any physical harm to him intentionally."

"yea..."zell sighs.

Squall and seifer look at each other when they realize the voices where coming closer to them.After a shared thought of "oh shit!"

At the same instant they both make a mad scramble for their clothes that were laying a few feet away.

_**chapter two:A ill fated date**_


End file.
